


One Day at a Time

by kataraGrayson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags later, Rebuilding, Talking, Warm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataraGrayson/pseuds/kataraGrayson
Summary: After the war has ended, Draco struggles to make a life for himself. Being ostracized can do a number on anyone. Once again Harry and his friends seem to save the fucking day.





	One Day at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Lifes a mess im a mess this is a mess. I havent wrote fanfiction in a long time. Ive been dealing with life and such. so sorry for deleting older fanfics, but i need to be reborn.

Draco didn’t know the last time he felt happy. Lately it seemed that he was spiraling into numbness. Wake up. Go to work. Go home. Sleep. Repeat. A never ending cycle that was only broken when his figure is sucked in his mattress, too heavy to move. No Draco’s mind was unaware of the pangs in his chest, the clench in his stomach, or the sores in his cheeks from constant chewing. 

With each passing day, Narcissa became more frantic. After all; her baby boy is wasting away in bed and any recollection as to why, wasn't present. Sure the war was damaging, but Malfoys had to move on. It's the slytherins will to survive.

Sighing, she brought the china cup she had been nursing from, up to her lips. Shaking her head lightly before setting it down dejectedly.

“Draco darling, Can you come here a moment.” She called up the stairs of their new cottage. It was a tiny thing. Barley suitable for two adults, though cozy enough to get by. A few moments passed before rustling came about. The wood creaked and a thud caused her to jump. Suddenly the door swung open, and out hobbled Draco; as pointy and lifeless as ever.

“Mother.” He collapsed into the armchair. Seemingly too frail to properly hold himself.

“Draco, Im worried.”

“You shouldn’t be.” Draco responded curtley and pulled himself closer to himself. His hands shook lightly and suddenly he could start feeling the clenching in his chest and tightening throat.

“I am your mother, Its my job to worry.” Even though she was indeed worried, Narcissa couldn't withstand the awkwardness of the situation. How does one talk to their child about the things in their head. “I decided, this will not be easy, but i’ve decided that it might be best for you to stay at St. Mungles.”

Draco only looked at her in utter shock before the attack became to much to bare. He couldn't hold in the wails. He collapsed in front of her, grasping at her evening gown, begging her to change her mind.

With tears of her own she declined and suddenly Draco found himself in St. Mungles. A nice Healer was walking him to his room, before leaving him alone to his thoughts.

 

* * *

  
  


Hermione was a healer. There she sat in front of him, a clipboard in her hands, in her cozy office with rows and rows of books. Books on medicine, on potions and herbs, even creature inheritance. Softly clearing her throat, his eyes were guided back to her. She’s aged too, he’s realized. Her hair tied up in a bun, her stature more mature, and of course her eyes. They had the look of one whos seen shit.

“It’s been a while, huh Draco.” When she spoke isnt wasnt the matter of factly tone. It was softer, like a hunter trying to coax out its prey. Still, he was unable to be hostile. Nowadays it was just too much effort.

“It has.” Was his only reply. Hermione pursed her lips and laid a device in front of him. It was clock like. In the way that it had hands and ticked. It clicked three times, then four, then three again, before shooting out a tongue of paper. She tore it off the slot and studied it.

“As I figured.” A deep sigh left her chest. “Depression affects many people, and its been known to play dampen a person's magical signature. This may be part of the reason you feel so frail. Not to mention you suffer with anxiety and PTSD.” Gently setting the paper down, she turned her attention back to him. “Draco?”

“Yes?” 

“Im going to set you up with a psychologist here.” He averted her gaze and felt his chest constrict. His shoulders seemed to spasm.

“O-Ok.” He gasped. It felt as though he was suffocating.

“Draco!” Hermione leaped out of her chair and set forward to his aid. She pressed her hands to his wrist and let him grip them. Then she began to emphasize her breathing, instructing him to do as she. It took a bit more grounding before all that remained of Draco was a sobbing mess. 

Hermione gently pulled him into a hug as he continued. His why me’s and curses were treated by circles in his back. She did her best to sooth the rest of his attack as she thought of a good psychologist for him. 

When calmed Draco looked at her tiredly. “Why are you doing this for me? I thought you hated me.” Hermione shook her head and helped him up.

“There may have been a time in my life where I did. However i realized that, we were just kids. You, me, Harry, Ron. We were just kids, who were unfortunate enough to be placed in a war by the people who were supposed to protect us. And I’m sure if you asked Harry he would say the same.”

Draco let out a little scoff. “Although I’m Sure perfect potter is living it up in high status. High enough to not be bothered to answer to the likes of me.” His heart fluttered lightly. He read the papers. Harry’s engagement to Ginny was all over the news. That was around the time he stopped feeling anything. Cutaway pain and suddenly everything is numb. Then he tried to cut away the dark mark. Always for Harry's name. He always for some reason, did it for Harry’s name.

“Not really. Ever since He broke up with Ginny, Harry’s been in a slump as well. You know, talking to him wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

“I’ll think about.”

* * *

 

Draco had no idea why he was doing this. It had been two weeks since his hospitalization and a week for him to rest. Now here he was. Standing at Grimuald Place. Trying to psych himself up to knock on the door.

Wincing to himself he gave three curt knocks, then yanking his hand back to him. 

“This is a terrible idea.”

He heard shuffling before an ugly house elf opened the door. He scowled up at him before gesturing for him to enter. 

“I will alert the Master of your presence.” With a pop, he was going. Leaving Draco to his curiosity. He wonder around the halls in awe. He terrible for his mother. All these years she had to live in this hideous hideaway. 

“Draco!” Harry practically sprinted up to him beaming like a child on christmas. He grabbed his hand and gripped him into one of the tightest hugs he’s ever been in. “How are you, It’s been awhile since we last seen each other.”

“I’m….better.” Well he was, though as with any mental illness, you have to learn to live with them.

“Listen, the past is the past. I no longer want to be chained to our rivalry, so what do you say we start over? Give it one more try?”

“Truly a gryffindor at heart,” Draco shook his head. “However, I too would like to start anew. So….” He thrusted out his hand. “Im Draco, Draco malfoy.”

Harry clasped his hand firmly and shook it with pride. “Harry Potter.” Draco thought his might get dizzy from the smile harry continuously sport-ed. He hoped immensely that his face was flushed.


End file.
